


Just Once More

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>They had agreed to stop this, said that they were never going to do it again.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



> Based on an AU in [](http://kisahawklin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kisahawklin**](http://kisahawklin.livejournal.com/)'s [Interlude](http://lusty-daydreams.livejournal.com/67706.html).

Meredith’s body moves bonelessly towards him, like a moth to a flame. She has no choice; he draws her in like a magnet. She wants to lean into him, absorb his light, his _essence_.

Slowly, he moves his arms around her, frames her face with his hands, and settles his mouth over hers. His tongue seeks hers and everything inside Meredith just melts at the first touch. Hot, demanding, electrifying, as it’s always been.

As she’s always remembered.

It’s been too long since they last did this, much too long. They had agreed to stop this, said that they were never going to do it again.

It’s wrong.

She doesn’t pull away.

Neither does John.

She’s always loved his kisses, losing herself in his taste, his touch. She can’t get close enough. She tugs at his shirt and slips her hands against his chest, against his skin, against _him_. The feel of him, tight and taut, rough hair like tiny pin pricks against her palms, his nipples, small and brown and hardening as she strokes them, the very slight curvature of his stomach, evidence of his growing age.

She knows this body better than her own.

She wants him.

_Now._

She yanks at his jeans, at the impossible button and stupid zipper that just won’t go down and then it finally does…

John feels the sinuous movement of her hands seeking his cock. He holds himself in check, waiting for her, letting her set the place. He contents himself with running his hands over her clothed body and feeding off her lush kisses.

She pushes down his jeans and boxers and plays with him, with his rock hard erection, thumbs at the moisture building at the tip.

John can’t hold out any longer, he lifts off her sweater and unhooks her bra, needing to get to her generous breasts.

His body hasn’t forgotten the feel of her, not for one moment, or of his need to possess her. Their time apart hasn’t diminished his desire for her, if anything it’s made it stronger.

He wants to fuck her right there, right then, on the prickly tweed carpet, just bury himself inside her, as deep and hot and hard as he could, and then ride her to bone-melting oblivion.

Meredith is his life, his world.

_And married to someone else…_

_As is he._

John stiffens, easing away from her. “We can’t, Mer.”

“Please,” Meredith breathes, grabbing his cock like she won’t ever let go.

“We can’t…we can’t…” he whispers, his conscience at war with his throbbing dick.

“_John_,” she pleads and it sounds like a protest from her soul.

John may be strong enough to resist his own desires but not Meredith’s. “This has to be the last time.”

“Yes, last time,” she agrees.

But it never is.

 


End file.
